Maybe It Wasn't Such A Bad idea After All
by polybi
Summary: Kara and Aunt Astra bicker about the Myriad project and how it would have been a bad thing, then they, Astra's wife Alex, and Kara's partners Cat and Leslie (LiveWire) witness something that bring new perspective. In short, bad political commentary via polyamourous superheroes. A one shot, thank God.


Sorry, no sex, but pungent social comment dead ahead...you've been warned.

Also, Kara/Cat/Leslie (LiveWire) Alex/Astra. Hope you don't mind.

And I hope supergirlfan does not mind if I borrow the name that she gave Astra as a hero. I just added "General" to it. She also has a great SuperCat story called Survivor on FF ( / s / 12098288 / 1 / Survivor ). You might want to check it out. You can find her on Tumblr as supergirlfan101

The usual disclaimers...

"Oh God or Rao or... _whatever_...here we go again..." Leslie Willis was sitting on the sectional sofa as she was recharging the phone of one of her two wives. Among all the myriad things she loved about her top radio personality at the radio division of Catco Media was her smile, her edgy humor, her bustline, and the fact that, in LiveWire mode, she can charge her iPhone 7 in five minutes rather than three hours. All that, and the fact that both steered clear of their other wife's long running argument with her aunt about, well, that thing.

"But little one," Astra's pet name for her niece, Kara, "Myriad was developed to get an entire planet to think in terms of how to save that planet."

"Look, Aunt Astra, I understand," Kara countered, "but taking away people's free will and freedom of thought was wrong on Krypton and it was wrong here." Kara's adopted sister, Alex. just looked on with rolled eyes. Even after everything, Astra still believed that imposing the Myriad plan would have saved the Earth, especially if her now locked-up ex-husband would not have tried to use it to be emperor of the planet. Kara, aka Supergirl still believed in freedom of thought and all of that. But after their initial wars, plus all they had gone through as niece and aunt, and Supergirl and General Gemini, they realized that they were, indeed family. So the arguments continue, but they were more along the lines of was better, Shaq or Kobe. More good-natured bickering than anything else.

Of course for most of TeamSupergirl, it was all old news. And as she raised her hand up sitting of the sofa and motioned to Cat that her IPhone was now completely charged, she mentioned that she was tiring of the same "rerun." The Queen of All Media took the phone, bent over to give her favorite shock jock a quick kiss, and then agreeing with her, adding "just remember, the young one we take to bed and have our way with every night..."

"Is that so, my dears?" Thoughts of Myriad faded as Kara started getting flirty and mischievous with her two partners. "I happen to have been there the other night and neither of you were in any position...shall I say...refuse..." The was the start of Bronx cheers and flying pillows as Astra and her lover Alex started laughing at the scene, but then, this is how they were after getting closer.

And with all that going on, Leslie simple grabbed the remote and started searching the news channels. When asked why she wanted to see that and not, say, "iZombie," Leslie simply said "I...that is we, Superchick...have to be back on the air Monday morning, and I need some targets for when we get back, otherwise...I still have material on FlyGirl that I didn't use the first time I got fired..."

"Underline, first time, Ms, Willis..." That remark of Cat's got a tongue stick-out from Leslie, who got a kiss on the top of the head from her boss. WIth that, Kara sat down next to Les and put her head on the Leslie's shoulder while LiveWIre fiddled with the remote...

* * *

 _Click_

"Half of his supporters are deplorables..."

 _Click_

"We gonna build a wall! A big, beautiful wall..."

 _Click_

"...and what is Aleppo...?

 _Click_

"..the candidate says she got sick because of pneumonia that was diagnosed two days ago..."

 _Click_

"...and who's gonna PAY for that wall...?"

 _Click_

"...and the candidate was arrested after she spray painted the tank..."

 _Click_

"...and we're gonna send them all back to where they came from..."

 _Click_

"...neither candidate offered to release their returns..."

 _Click_

"...I don't want my daughter to go in the bathroom with one of them..."

 _Click_

"...and if he doesn't stand up when they play that anthem, shoot the..."

 _Click_

"...two women kissing? They ought to burn in..."

 _Click off_

* * *

Leslie could not take anymore. Neither could anyone else. They looked around, considered what they had just seen, and wondered what had happened.

And all of the started to wonder...maybe Myriad wasn't such a bad idea after all.

And leave it to the Cat to put the perfect coda on it all...

"I hear Vancouver is kind of nice this time of year..."

The pillows started flying again, laughter filled the room, and Kara and Leslie were reminded why they loved that woman in the first place.

FIN

I hope I did not embarrass or insult, but I always wonder how these people would feel if thrush in the real world. Blank Page continues soon.

Comments, likes, and kudos are welcome.


End file.
